Lalaloopsy: The Movie
Lalaloopsy: The Movie is a 2019 animated comedy adventure-action film made by Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, MGA Entertainment, and Splash Entertainment. The lalaloopsys are heading into theaters for the first time ever. Plot An evil force comes to Lalaloopsy Land and brainwashes the big sisters and littles.They now hate one another.Some big sisters and littles weren't brainwashed and have to retrieve the Friendship Crystal to return things to normal. Can they do it? Meanwhile, Suzette, Mango, Bubbles, Spot and Tippy have to fight the evil alien, Meep. Find out about the misery and magic in this two hour movie. Characters Suzette la Sweet Mango Tiki Wiki Bubbles Smack n Pop Spot Splatter Splash Tippy Tumbelina Crumbs Sugar Cookie Marina Anchors Jewel Sparkles Sprinkle Spice Cookie Mittens Fluff n Stuff Bundles Fluff n Stuff Trinket Sparkles Bea Spells-a-Lot Specs Reads-a-Lot Squirt Li'l Top Peanut Big Top Matey Anchors Pita Mirage Sahara Mirage Scribbles Splash Twisty Tumbelina Kiwi Tiki Wiki Mimi La Sweet Patch Treasurechest Haley Galaxy Snowy Fairest Misty Mysterious Tricky Mysterious Ace Fender Bender Prairie Dusty Trails Trouble Dusty Trails Lady Stillwaiting Forest Evergreen Scraps Stitches n Sewn Teddy Honey Pots Peppy Pom Poms Holly Sleighbells Twist E. Twirls Quotes "Lalaloopsy Land is in torture! We gotta get to the other side!"-Patch "But how?"-Haley Songs #Reflection (Mulan) - Misty #Without You (David Guetta featuring Usher) - Patch and Marina #Stutter (Maroon 5) - Crumbs #That's Not my Name (The Ting Tings) - Mittens #Bad Romance (Lady Gaga) - Jewel #Do you like waffles (Parry Gripp) - Patch and Crumbs #I swear (All 4 One) - Ace and Crumbs #Lollipop (Mika) - Peanut #YMCA (The Village People) - Misty, Crumbs, Peanut, Mango,Prairie, and Marina #Get Back Home (Bastille) - Misty, Crumbs, Mittens, Jewel, Peanut, and Prairie #Dynamite (Taio Cruz) - Ace, Forest, Patch, and Haley #The Dungeon (instrumental) #Scrap's Lament - Scraps #I Am An Alien (Li'l Wayne) - Haley #Dark Duchess (instrumental) #Patch The Pirate (instrumental) #I Wonder (Kanye West) - Snowy #I Like To Move It (Reel 2 Real featuring The Mad Stuntman) - Peppy #Satisfaction (Benny Benassi) - Holly #We Found Love (Rihanna featuring Calvin Harris) - Twist. E #Bazooka Bubblegum (Traditional Camp Song) - Tippy #Lights (Ellie Goulding) - Mango #Everything is Honey (Winnie the Pooh) - Teddy #Welcome Back Home (instrumental) #We Are Lalaloopsies - Whole Cast Voice Cast *Lara Jill Miller as Dot Starlight *Philece Sampler as Bea Spells-a-Lot and Mango Tiki Wiki *Ariel Winter as Jewel Sparkles *Dakota Fanning as Crumbs Sugar Cookie *Miranda Cosgrove as Mittens Fluff n Stuff *Grey DeLisle as Spot Splatter Splash and Ember Flicker Flame *Kristen Schaal as Peanut Big Top *Drake Bell as Ace Fender Bender *Michelle Ruff as Marina Anchors *Laura Bailey as Tippy Tumbelina *Tara Strong as Blossom Flowerpot *Victoria Justice as Peppy Pom Poms *Vincent Martella as Patch Treasurechest *Scott Menville as Forest Evergreen *Salli Saffioti as Scraps Stitched n Sewn *Laura Marano as Suzette la Sweet *Andrea Libman as Haley Galaxy *Addison Holley as Misty Mysterious Trivia *If this movie's not out at theaters or on DVD and Blu-ray or on Nick, it will be moved to 2020 or some early later years. *Movie will be out in theaters on August 16, 2019. Movie will be in DVD and Blu-ray on September 9, 2019. And Movie will be out on Nick October 27, 2019. Category:Movies